Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-94.134.195.253-20120614120016/@comment-5052127-20120615162327
"...and what did you expect from such a substandard intelligence?" is Heimer's taunt quote... get a sense of humor. But yeah, he needs a rework. He used to be a lot better... He had the best ranges, more defensive turrets with better health, range, and ratios, a lot more tower damage, and more reliable and stronger damage on all his abilities to make up for all his squishiness and lack of survivability... but he got the Riot nerf bat treatment a la Eve, they beat him and his kit into the ground because people were banning him every game and they had no idea how to fix it with simple balance changes. He was getting banned because of how he affected lanes. He made seiging his team's towers all but impossible, because if the enemy got close enough to even poke at his team when they were all sitting by a tower, he could lay down very nice grenade and rocket damage with his longer ranges and better ratios, and, the real problem for them, when they got closer, they had to deal with a nest of 3 tougher, more damaging turrets that had the same range as Ashe, basically having no choice but to focus them down first. Thanks to his grenades at the time also damaging and outranging towers, he also was an incredible backdoorer and could push down the enemy mid tower in minutes without the enemy being able to do a thing about it. They tried lowering all his ap ratios, lowering all his ranges, making grenades and turrets do half and then grenades do no tower damage, and he was still getting banned, just because of the strength a group of his turrets (which took 2-3 minutes to set up) still gave his team in seiges at a tower or in their base. His defense still affected those critical team fights too much; even with lowered ratios, a nest of his turrets would still force the enemy to focus them down first, giving his team a large advantage since they had plenty of extra chances to hit the enemies while they tried to kill the turrets (not to mention the turrets actually being able to get a few extra shots in before they could be killed because they used to outrange most champions and usually took 2-3 hits each to kill late game and not just 1). Nothing worked until they also got rid of his third turret and weakened the 2 he had left with shorter ranges and less life, so that people could practically ignore them or kill them with incidental AOE or a single hit from any ad champ, rather than being forced to actually focus them first. This got rid of the one unique and useful advantage he had left after all the other nerfs destroyed most of his damage and great backdooring ability, and it also was a huge hit to his survivability since it made the slow from his ult a lot less likely to be useful and got rid of one of his 'bodyguards'. Along with all the other nerfs, it finally made him weak enough that nobody in their right mind would pick him over another mage in ranked, which is exactly where Riot wants him until he can be reworked.